After a long day of work
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Angela is holed up inside the medbay for what seems to be the fourth night in a row, working on projects and her research until well into the night. So her girlfriend takes it up on herself to help the woman relax after a surprise visit that quickly turns more intimate than initially anticipated.


**After a long day of work  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** M (for sex and nudity, you've been warned)

 **Pairing:** Rocket Angel/Pharah x Mercy

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. This time it is not beta-ed.

* * *

The low hum of the computer filtered through the air, the small lamp on the desk barely giving off enough light to illuminate her overcrowded work space as she shifted through countless files, windows popping up and closing in rapid succession on the screen.

It had been an exhausting week for the doctor, with patients in need of patching up coming in every day, missions she had to go on to and research she had to finish. All of her free time had been spent in the medbay, much like this very night, where the coffee had already long since stopped steaming and her eyelids had started to slowly drift shut, mind and body aching and screaming for a break. Trying to rid herself of some of the tension Angela leaned back and sighed blissfully once her shoulders and back popped, stiffness vanishing momentarily before her blue eyes fell on the mountain of paperwork in front of her again. There was a stack of files, medical records to be precise, with some files opened and scattered over her limited working area in a way that the Swiss knew would drive her lover absolutely crazy. The thought made her gaze travel over documents and pictures until it found the one featuring the very person she was currently thinking about, dark skin creating a beautiful contrast against the vibrant blue of her Raptora suit.

Fareeha was a soldier through and through, with her formidable shape, aspiring mentality and cleanliness to go with it. Whenever the Egyptian would drop by during the blonde's research session she would huff in slight annoyance at the mess of data and files on the desk, all the while trying to ignore it, even though they both knew she'd eventually end up failing miserably and start sorting and organizing until the result satisfied her. A futile attempt Mercy found, seeing that shortly after they often ended up making a mess anyways. The thought reminded her of their latest encounter, where she'd been in her room with a good wine and a captivating book to relax when the woman had paid her a visit, dark hazel eyes glazed over with lust as she had opened the door. She had tried to get the wine stains out of her couch for days until her next visitor had noticed them. The new couch had arrived shortly after, even though Winston had been weirdly suspicious of her reason _why_. Granted, "comfort" might not have been the greatest reason now that she thought about it.

Captivated by her own thoughts Mercy didn't notice the presence of the other person in the room until a warm hand was placed on her right shoulder, a floral scent with an underlining tone of mint wafting over her as the woman kissed her cheek, lips curling into a close-mouthed smile.

"Ya amar", Pharah murmured, sending her warm breath over the medic's skin and a pleasant shiver through her body. Her voice was low, almost sultry, as she continued to whisper pleasantries into her ear in her native tongue and even though Angela only caught on to the meaning of a couple of them, it was still incredibly _arousing_. She sighed as her lover's kisses travelled lower, over the defined line of her jaw, the curve of her neck until they reached her pulse point where the kiss suddenly turned into a light sucking motion. Gasping at the sensation that lit a fire in the pit of her stomach the medic turned her head slightly, allowing Fareeha better access to one of her most sensitive areas.

"You're so eager today", Pharah breathed against her now bruised skin before giving it an almost chaste kiss, squeezing the shoulder her hand was still resting on, "relax, love. You've worked all weekend."

Angela opened her in previous bliss closed eyes as she felt her chair being turned and the hand disappear, sky blue orbs now looking up into the worried face of Fareeha. Her expression would have looked stoic to a stranger, disinterested even, but the doctor had known her long enough to notice all the little details. How her jaw tightened ever so slightly, dark eyes betraying her concern as her lips pulled into a thin line. It filled her with a sense of guilt because she knew it was true, but before the thought could settle inside her mind the hand returned to her body, this time softly cupping her cheek, thumb brushing over her pale skin as Pharah kissed her passionately.

"I _missed_ you."

The words had left Angela's mouth faster than the breath she took after their kiss broke, intention behind them sinking in visibly when she saw Fareeha licking her lips unconsciously.

"Here?"

It was amusing to see Fareeha's confidence melt under the sudden implication and Angela found that trait to be incredibly cute, even though she knew she'd earn herself a grumble and a stiff "No I am not" if she told her lover that. The Egyptian would always find the time to make sure the blonde wanted her to continue and she probably wasn't aware that Angela found that to be an incredibly sexy trait. With her fatigue pushed into the farthest corner of her mind Mercy used both her hands to grab the collar of her lover's short-sleeved blouse, pulling her into another kiss. She relished the small noise of surprise Pharah made, took it in as she pulled her bottom lip between her own, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh teasingly before she retreated. A flirtatious grin was painted on her slightly swollen lips as she finally replied to the woman's inquiry, voice barely above a whisper as she spoke in her accented, foreign tongue.

"Ja, mein Schatz. _Here_."

Four words only, but that was all that she needed. Almost as if someone had set off a trigger Pharah's passive posture vanished and was replaced by a side of her that only Mercy had seen before. The hands that had been placed on the armrests sneaked around the doctor's waist to pull her closer, pale arms sneaking around the Egyptian's muscular neck when she ordered her lover to hold on.

With her arms around Pharah's neck and her legs sneaked around her hips Mercy was lifted off the chair with trained ease, blonde locks swinging at the motion as the chair was carelessly tossed to the side, rolling over the medbay's floor until a nearby wall stopped it. A giggle sounded in the sudden silence and Fareeha frowned, hands now firmly planted on her lover's behind to keep her from falling down.

"What has you so amused, _doctor_?", Pharah's accented voice inquired, a hint of sarcasm audible when she addressed the woman with her title.

Mercy's lips curled upwards, smile turning into a smirk as she leaned closer to press her lips against the rich, dark skin of the Egyptian's jaw.

"You're awfully imperious today, _ma'am_."

Fareeha's response died on her tongue, instead turning into a sharp intake of air as the same teeth that had been playing with her lip earlier now grazed the sensitive skin just beneath her ear. Her heart's rapid beating pounded in her ears as the close proximity made Angela's intoxicating scent all the more apparent which, mixed with her already well aroused state, only pushed her further over the edge. A low, guttural growl escaped her as the woman in her arms started sucking on her pulse point, the same way she had done it before, until she couldn't stand it anymore. With a swift motion Pharah wrapped one arm further around her girlfriend's ass, pressing their fronts together so forcefully that she drew a gasp from the blonde still working tirelessly on one of her erogenous zones before her now free arm cleared the table, files and photos and medical records flying off the furniture in a mess of papers and portfolios. The body of her lover still pressed against her made her skin feel like it had been set ablaze, a similar feeling to the burning desire coursing through her and she quickly placed Mercy on the now clean table, ignoring the still running computer in favor of pushing it out of her line of sight.

"You just ruined an entire day's worth of sorting and filing", Angela mused humorously, enjoying the effect the teasing had on the ex-soldier as she was pushed on her back. Her blue eyes watched every movement in eager anticipation, excited by the way her words were enough to drive the woman crazy with _need_.

"I don't care", Pharah replied with a smirk of her own, crawling on top of the woman beneath her before her mocha coloured orbs bore into the baby blues that mirrored the excitement shining in her own eyes. "We can _clean up_ later."

"Oh, we'll have to when I'm through with you, Liebling."

Fareeha scoffed and leaned down to capture her favourite pair of lips, breathing a "funny" against them before a teasing tongue slipped between her own and she _felt_ more than saw the confident smirk on the medic's face.

Mercy could read a human like a book, knew their bodies like the back of her hand. She knew the spots and places that could draw a moan or cause a hitched breath, knew how to play her cards in both passive and aggressive positions. Yet every sweet, sexual dance she partook in with her exotic girlfriend was a new adventure, a new experience that she thoroughly enjoyed exploring to its fullest. She was drawn from her musings when their small battle for dominance came to a sudden end as Fareeha broke the French kiss, taking in a much needed breath of air. The warm puffs of her breath ghosted over the doctor's heated skin, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body and a small, pleasurable noise to escape from deep within her throat.

"Don't tell me you're feeling cold", Fareeha joked, lips curling into a smile as she ran a finger over the still bumpy skin of the blonde's arm. The tender motion only worsened the sensation and elicited a full blown shiver to course through Mercy's body.

"Guess you're just not hot enough, darling."

"Only one way to find out", the dark-skinned woman almost purred into her lover's ear before she used her free hand to unbutton the skin-tight pair of jeans that was firmly wrapped around the older woman's legs. Once the small piece of metal popped out Fareeha turned her attention back to the medic's face, capturing the lightly swollen pair of lips in a passionate kiss as her fingers now traced the outline of the woman's bra before sneaking the hand beneath the thin fabric of the top she was wearing.

Angela tensed as Pharah's fingers ran over the skin of her stomach, fully aware that the Egyptian _knew_ that her bellybutton and the area around it were about as sensitive as her pulse point. A lone nail dragging over her stomach cut through the otherwise soft touch like a wake-up call and Mercy gasped, arching her back in response just as Fareeha placed a leg between her own ones. The pressure drew the faintest of moans from the pit of the blonde's stomach but all that reached Fareeha's ears was a faint whimper, a poor attempt at trying to mask how aroused she was despite barely having started yet. The week _really_ had been stressful, in her defense.

"Lift up, love", Angela heard the woman above her say and she complied, keeping her torso upright so that her top could be pulled off in one swift motion before she settled back down unto the table, hands finding the warm, comfortable spot that was the small of Pharah's back.

"Doesn't look like you were expecting me today, Angela", Pharah mused at the sight of the white, lace-bra hugging her girlfriend's breasts in the most appealing of ways. Compared to the older woman's more daring attire she usually wore this bra appeared simpler, yet still elegant in its pure, white colour. The woman in question huffed in amusement and had to suppress the roll of her eyes at the old-fashioned statement.

"Don't tell me you believe in those superstitions. White for innocence and black for sin, really?" She let her hands travel over Fareeha's still clothed back and her broad shoulders before resting them on her strong neck, giving her a confident grin when she felt the heat of a blush creeping into the skin there. "But you were right, I certainly wasn't expecting _this_ to happen when I woke up this morning."

"I hope it's a pleasant surprise then, ya amar", Pharah replied before the doctor pulled herself up and into a kiss that was much more tame and sweet than their earlier, rather passionate exchange of breaths. The ex-soldier seized the moment and unclasped her lover's bra in a quick, practiced motion before pulling at one of the straps teasingly.

"May I?"

A moment and some help later the bra was lazily tossed in the general direction of where the top was already lying on the floor and Fareeha took her time to let her mocha-coloured eyes wander over the blonde's exposed torso.

Well defined hipbones peeked out from atop the unbuttoned pair of pants, building the foundation of a slender but fit stomach that showed just the faint outlines of muscles at its core. The pale skin was a stark contrast against her much darker complexion and seemed to almost glow against the light coming off the lamp still standing on the desk. Her gaze stopped and lingered on her lover's now exposed chest, the sight alone enough to send a jolt of burning hot desire through her very core, causing her to utter a "Fuck you're beautiful" into the otherwise quiet room.

"You're not too bad yourself", Angela retorted as her own gaze fell onto the exposed cleavage of her girlfriend, flashing through the partly unbuttoned blouse she was wearing. "Even though I can't admire you quite yet."

Fareeha shifted to make a further advance only to flinch slightly and wince in discomfort as numbness started to spread through her supporting arm. She felt a smooth palm on her cheek that made her look into the worried expression of the doctor, making her wonder how the woman managed to always looked utterly stunning no matter the situation.

"How about we move this over to the couch, love?"

Nodding wordlessly the taller of the two climbed off the table, pulling the blonde up along with her like the gentlewoman she was before stopping and silencing Angela with a raised finger pressed against her slightly painted lips, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Ah, no getting up. I have a better idea."

And with that, in the same fashion as before, the Egyptian wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and hoisted her off the table and against her front, smirking at the swapped height difference that allowed her to enjoy both the medic's impressive bust and her beautiful face. A thought along the same lines as her own must have flashed through Mercy's head as she suddenly leaned forwards, pressing her breasts teasingly against Pharah while her mouth planted a slow and sensual kiss on the woman's tattoo, fingers already working to unbutton her blouse.

"Hm, much better", Angela muttered barely loud enough for the ex-solider to hear, relishing in the deep intake of air that followed before her hands edged lower to grab her ass possessively, strong legs carrying Mercy over to the only other piece of furniture in the room besides her chair and the examination couch. It was usually only used by Angela herself to take a nap between patients or to crash after a night of drinking but it was surely fitting for their current situation, too. Pharah had asked her once what she needed it for, now she was glad that she could finally show her.

Fareeha sat down on the couch eagerly with the blonde firmly planted on her lap, jeans-covered legs straddling her while nimble fingers wormed their way through the last button. The fabric slid off her arms easily and was tossed to the side for later collection, the now exposed chest revealing that Pharah had indeed planned the entire thing since that very morning. Mercy chuckled at the sight of the black bra before she quickly rid her lover of it, mirth twinkling in her eyes as the apparent look of slight embarrassment washed over the ex-soldier's face.

"You _do_ believe in superstitions."

"Hush up."

"Oh, but I want to turn the talking into singing, love", Angela purred before one hand started cupping an exposed breast, kneading and nudging the firm nipple between her lithe fingers, "into a sweet song of ecstasy."

The tables had turned quicker than Pharah had time to react to it, leaving her vulnerable to the sudden and quick assault from the doctor that was now tempting and teasing her in all the right places. Her free hand had travelled through the valley of her breasts to linger at the hem of the Egyptian's pants, grazing the skin with her fingernails before opening the button and zipper agonizingly slow, almost driving Pharah mad with impatience while the other hand continued its devilish work on her chest.

An almost inaudible "Angela" slipped past the woman's trembling lips and she quietly cursed herself for giving up the lead so easily, for being tricked into the submissive role by the older woman yet again. Angela was good at it and while it could be infuriating at times, it was always indescribably sexy when the blonde goddess of a woman took the reins during their lovemaking. Fareeha's train of thought derailed when she heard her girlfriend's voice entering her ear, warm breath tickling the skin there.

"What was that, Fareeha? I couldn't quite hear you."

Shifting slightly the blonde was now looking down on the otherwise taller woman from above, half-lidded eyes boring into Pharah's lust-clouded ones.

"Come on, don't be shy. Tell me what you want."

A hand that had been formerly holding on to Angela's waist grabbed the doctor's currently unoccupied one and placed it on the open zipper of her pants, dark eyes disappearing behind even darker eyelids as Fareeha answered as confidently as she could.

"Take me, ya amar."

Her thundering heartbeat drowned out her own from adrenaline ragged breath as a low hum resonated against her lips, Mercy's own pair pressing down against hers in another, heated kiss as a pair of fingers started to slowly stroke her core through the utterly stained fabric of her panties. She bucked her hips into the touch out of reflex and moaned into the kiss before it broke, Angela's own panting now sending warm puffs of air over her already way too hot skin. It was intoxicating and maddening at the same time and only further fueled the raging need inside of her. Suddenly feeling way too hot with her pants still on Fareeha stopped her lover's movement with a soft "wait" uttered in between kisses before she wriggled her way out of the constricting fabric, heaving a sigh of relief once her pants hit the floor with a barely audible thud while Mercy did the same with her own pair.

"I hope you know that you'll be the one cleaning the couch later," Angela murmured as she settled back onto the Egyptian's lap and resumed the steady motion of stroking and pushing against her already stimulated core, "I have a meeting and don't want to have to explain why I am in need of yet another couch."

Not trusting her voice Fareeha only nodded before she felt herself being pushed onto her back, blonde surgeon seated neatly atop her hips with an almost triumphant smile adorning her features. At the sight of the smug expression Pharah grunt out a noise of annoyance before slightly repositioning her leg, knee know pressing against Angela's middle almost painfully hard, effectively wiping that smirk off her face and replacing it with a closed-eyed expression of pleasure.

"I'll do it if you stop being such a maddening tease."

"That I can do, Fareeha."

Her name rolling off the medic's tongue like she owned it filled Fareeha with a sense of pride, knowing fully well that this wonderful being was hers and hers alone, that they both shared a passion and love for each other unrivaled by anyone they had ever met and been with before. The Egyptian was torn out of her silent reverie when the doctor leaned down and pressed a kiss against the valley of her breasts before slowly trailing lower, lips marking the path down towards her still throbbing sex. Pale hands made their way up her strong legs, fingernails grazing the skin and fingertips ghosting over the fabric of her underwear before it was pulled down and off her legs, leaving her stark naked and at the mercy of her girlfriend. Angela herself wasted no time in getting to work as soon as the obstacle was removed, kissing the insides of Pharah's dark thighs while easing two fingers into her slick and hot center. The moan escaping her parted lips was music to the medic's ears and she reveled in the relief of finally receiving pleasure audible in it.

The muscles tightening around her fingers showed how close Fareeha already was to the sweet apex of ecstasy and for a moment Angela wondered if she had been too much of a tease towards her lover, but the thought quickly vanished and was replaced by the wish to make up to her for it. She shifted slightly, trapping one of the taller woman's legs between her own before leaning forward to catch a firm, dark nipple between her pearly-white teeth, alternating between nipping and biting and licking the sensitive nub until her lover begged her for release. Murmuring pleasantries in German as a response the blonde brought her thumb up to press against and circle Pharah's clit, two fingers still keeping their steady pace of pushing and pulling while her free hand entangled itself in the dark tresses, gently tugging at and fiddling around the golden ornaments decorating her black hair.

For Fareeha it felt like everything happened all at once, almost sending her into a state of over-stimulation. Her hands searched for anything to hold onto in a desperate attempt to anchor herself to something steadfast, fingers finding the pale blonde, almost white strands of Angela's hair before running them over the woman's shoulders. Her skin, smooth as the finest marble, was covered in a thin layer of sweat from both excitement and exertion as she ground her core against Fareeha's leg and pleasured the woman beneath her at the same time, getting off on how unbelievably arousing the sounds and movements she made were, drinking in every throaty moan and whimper escaping the otherwise strong and proud security chief. Their act came to an explosive climax as Fareeha came, one hand coming up to stifle a cry while the other dug its fingers into the blonde's back, hips bucking into the stroking motion of the fingers still working their magic before she stilled and went limp atop the couch. Her ragged breaths sounded loud in the newfound silence and Mercy eased herself out of her lover before settling down on top of the muscle and scar-ridden body of the ex-soldier, smiling and kissing the hot skin of her cheek as a gaze filled with nothing but love and adoration met her baby-blue eyes.

"You are smiling like a child on Christmas, Angela", Fareeha mused humorously before she pressed a kiss against her lover's forehead, strong and tanned arms wrapping around the smaller woman in a tight hug as the post-coitus cuddliness started to settle in.

"The surprise sure came early this year", came the reply right off the bat, followed by a laugh and another kiss against the now pouting lips of the Amari offspring. "I am joking, mein Schatz. You were wonderful and I enjoyed myself. I just hope I lived up to all my flirting and teasing."

Pharah hummed and closed her eyes, mumbling a reassuring "like always" into the void of the room as she let the remnants of their lovemaking settle, taking a deep breath that reminded her of all the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She felt the woman in her arms shift before she realized _why_ she did so, realization hitting her fully when she felt a teasing finger stroking and scratching the skin just above her sex, rekindling the flames of desire she that thought to have died down anew.

"Don't tell me you're already too tired for round two, Chief Amari. One might think you're getting too old for this sort of activity."

Grunting in fake annoyance Fareeha rose from the couch and swapped their positions quicker than Mercy had thought her to be able to in her current condition, smirking in victory at the expression of both excitement and surprise on the blonde's face.

"You're the old one in this relationship, ya amar. I was just being mindful of your age."

She kissed the doctor before a word of protest could leave her lips, eager, not-supporting hand already tugging at the soaked fabric of the panties Angela was still wearing when a sudden knock startled them both, mocha orbs boring into sky-blue ones in confusion.

"Angela, are you there? We still need to talk about Lena and you didn't show up to our meeting today."

"That's Winston", Fareeha hissed before she climbed off the couch and started rummaging through the almost pitch-black medbay, trying to pick up all of her scattered belongings in case the gorilla decided to enter without being invited to do so.

"Wie konnte ich das vergessen", Angela mumbled quietly to herself as she followed suit, making a face as her jeans pressed against her soaked core in a rather uncomfortable way. "I'll be right out Winston, I just have to save a few files on my computer first!"

She shook her head when she caught Pharah trying her hardest to stifle her laughter at the obvious distress emitting from the medic, mouthing a silent "no sex for days" that shut the ex-solider up pretty quickly. They had managed to get dressed in record time and before the blonde exited the room she pressed a quick kiss to Fareeha's lips and placed the spare key in her hand, whispering instructions into her ear.

"I'll leave and lock up behind me, making him think no one's been in here with me. Wait 5 minutes and then try to sneak off into my room, I'll be back as soon as possible."

And with that she killed the light and slipped out of the room with almost no sounds whatsoever, voices of both the scientist and the doctor growing quieter as they walked down the corridor. Her mind was already going into overdrive about the topic of Lena's chronal accelerator while her body was still craving some special attention, and only a big but soft hand on her shoulder managed to pull her out of her musings, making her look into the worried eyes of her long-time friend.

"Are you alright, Angela? You seem to be distracted."

"My mind is just still hanging onto all the research from today. You know how these things go when you lock yourself up with your work all day."

Humming in agreement Winston opened the door to his laboratory, shooting the blonde a curious glance.

"I didn't know Chief Amari qualified as work, Doctor Ziegler", he chuckled before entering the room, leaving an utterly dumbstruck Mercy standing in front of it. "You might want to wear a scarf for the next few days, the mark is very noticeable."

Angela blushed and bit her lip before following after the ape, pulling up the collar of her lab coat as far as she could. ' _You better be damn well prepared Amari, I'll make sure round 2 will leave you asking for mercy._ '

Fareeha would get the payback of her lifetime for this embarrassment later, _that much_ was certain.

* * *

 **Translation:**

Ya Amar (يا قمر) - My Moon (which means my most beautiful) Pronounced: YA KAMAR (Arabic)

mein Schatz - (lit. my treasure), dearest (German)

Liebling - darling (German)

Wie konnte ich das vergessen - how could I forget about that (German)

* * *

You know, sometimes when I am tired or flustered I will start talking in German (while in the US) or English (while in Germany) so Mercy's German statement is kinda based on personal experience. I am known to do it a lot when woken up so that's fun.

Aside from that, here have more sin. Why? Idk, felt like writing sin. Have even more stored somewhere but I wanna take a step back from that in favour of some more angsty/fluffy stuff. Hope ya'll still looking Forward to that :d

So lemme know what you think, I accept prompts and requests, just send me a message and I'll give you further Information :)

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

Real intimacy is only possible to the degree that we can be honest about what we are doing and feeling

~Joyce Brothers

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
